Never Bitten, Ever Shy
by thatdragonwiththetophat.com
Summary: Right before Heston could be killed by the Prince Char Fan Club, he was teleported into Equestria by Star Swirl the Bearded, who proceeded to throw the talking snake into the future in self defense. After Twilight Sparkle captures the reptile, Fluttershy takes one look at Heston and is struck with a desire to befriend him. Can a kind pegasus really be friends with a talking snake?
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago, in the early years of Ancient Equestria, the great unicorn wizard Starswirl the Bearded worked in a deep, underground cave on a special experiment. Star Swirl was working hard to create a way to save Equestria from the evil Dazzlings and their disharmonious music. Star Swirl figured that the best course of action would be to remove the Dazzling from the universe Equestria resided in. He had long since hypothesized that parallel universes existed, and that travel through them could be possible. However, Star Swirl had no proof that such universes even existed, let alone that one could send living things twixt them. _

_So, Star Swirl did the only thing he could think of. He went down deep underground, where the depths of the earth would contain any violent "accidents," and worked on a spell that could reach out through the boundaries of his universe and pull a creature from an alternate world into the world of Equestria. This magic was highly exploratory. It was an open ended spell, much like his unfinished "Destiny singled out alone, fulfilled" spell. However, he still made sure to include safeguards into it. _

_In his prototype spell, Star Swirl put conditionals that would lock on to the life force of a simple animal form and use that as jumpstart for pulling the target back in. The need for a jumpstarting power source was what kept Star Swirl from trying to pull an inanimate object or plant through instead. Nevertheless, Star Swirl formulated the spell so it would take an animal, and not a sentient civilized member of an advanced society. Star Swirl also made the spell work one way, so he wouldn't create a vortex that could one universe into the other, or merge the universes, or annihilate them completely. Surely, a stable portal-like device could be created with more time and research. But for now, Star Swirl had to test his hypothesis._

_It took some time and effort, that goes without saying. But the threat of the Dazzling spurred Star Swirl to work harder and faster than ever before. And so, one fateful day, he successfully cast the spell. In a kaleidoscopic burst of energy and light, a tunnel between his world and another world opened before Star Swirl the Bearded. As soon as it appeared, it disappeared, opening and closing in nearly an instant. On the cave floor before him was what he had been hoping to see; a creature from another universe._

_It appeared to be a snake, a normal one at first glance. But as Star Swirl looked at it, he could tell that it was a reptile not of his world. It was emerald green, with red-orange eyes. It was also very large, the absolute largest snake Star Swirl had ever seen, not counting leviathans or the ones on Chimeras. It was about as long as the height of a large pony stallion reared up on his rear hooves. The snake's long body was as thick as a stallion's leg. But outside appearance were the last thing on Star Swirl's mind when he witnessed something he could never have expected._

_The snake lifted its head and took a number of quick looks around. The snake's mouth curved into a smile as a low chuckle emanated from it's throat, along with a haughty voice which gleefully spoke the words, "I'm alive!"_

_Star Swirl the Bearded was a pony not to let surprise and shock from new things and experiences stun his thoughts and reaction time. So, the unicorn approached the snake and informed him of his situation, how he had used magic to pull him out of his world and into the world of Equestria. Star Swirl offered himself to the snake as proof for his claim, assuming that talking, clothed unicorns with facial hair didn't exist in his world._

_The snake accepted Star Swirl's explanation, and replied, "Well, you may send me back in a few minutes. I should have a good chance to stealthily slip out of the castle by then."_

_At this, Star Swirl's heart sank. He had worked so hard to make sure his spell wouldn't bring a sentient life form with a strong connection to the concept of "home." However, this creature's animal form had somehow masked his higher mind, soul, and spirit. And now, he was stuck, never to return to his home._

_Knowing lies would not help, Star Swirl told the snake straight that he could then send him back to his world. The snake accused him of lying multiple times, gaining in anger with each time; but Star Swirl simply got more and more firm with his reply, until he was practically ordering the snake to accept his fate in Equestria._

_To this, the snake replied thusly in a cold, smooth, and very suave voice;_

_"My master was . . . a murderer. . . and a fiend. I was the one with all the intelligence, so it was I who kept him on track . . and helped his plans to succeed. . . My last act in my world, before I was ripped from it . . . was a murder attempt, which failed. But know this . . . if my fate is be in a world of talking mules like you, then it will be a fate based off of the work Sir Edgar and I. Starting now, in this world you call Equestria, the name of Heston will be synonymous with death. . . I am Heston . . . I am . . ."_

_The snake, named Heston, opened it's mouth wide, revealing a pair of venomous fangs, as it hissed out the final word, "DEATH!"_

_Star Swirl stood in expectation of the snake's lighting quick strike. It was a very fast strike, as fast as a cobra, perhaps faster. Yet Star Swirl knew dozens of spell that could be cast in that time frame to stop Heston in his tracks. However, Star Swirl did not have it in him to harm the snake. In fact, Star Swirl truly pitied him. He had ripped Heston from his world and thrown into a world so different from his own. As for his talk of murder and death, it only filled Star Swirl with even more pity. The unicorn was convinced Heston's nature was a result of the influence of this vile "Sir Edgar" he spoke of, and therefore not his fault._

_And yet, Star Swirl had so little time to react. Therefore, the wise unicorn used one of his most powerful spells. A Time Travel spell. It would only work on the snake once, but it would be permanent. In a flash of white light, Heston was thrown far off into the future._

_After recovering from the event, Star Swirl allowed himself the luxury of joy over the confirmation of his hypothesis. Now he could work on a way to banish the Dazzling to another universe in good faith. However, he never forgot about the talking, green, venomous snake named Heston. He feared for the ponies of the distant future who would have to deal with him. What truly worried him was the fact that Heston was clearly venomous, perhaps armed with a venom that had no cure in this universe, or would exhibit nightmarish effects on the ponies of Equestria. Therefore, Star Swirl decided that he needed to warn the ponies of the future of this creature._

_Therefore, he or she who is reading this manuscript, beware of Heston, and make plans to contain him and vile desires. Whether you kill him or spare is life is your decision, ponies of the future. At the end of this message if the location of Star Swirl's cavern in which Heston will reappear, as well as the estimated date on which his return will occur. _

_Be smart._

_Be safe._

_Be aware._

(As said by the message, the date and location are expressed on the remaining space of the manuscript.)

* * *

_. . . Approximately 3 years after the return of Princess Luna . . ._

The dark void of a cave was illuminated by the brilliant flash of light. Heston was flying through space with his mouth open wide, waiting for the feeling of his fangs sinking into flesh.

Instead of flesh, he got rock. Or the stone wall of the cave to be precise.

Heston slowly slid down the wall, his tongue both smelling and tasting the stone as it rubbed against the cave wall. Heston slid backwards a bit, looking down at his now dirty tongue hanging out of his pried open jaw, now filled with gravel. Unable to close his numbed mouth, Heston shook his flapping jaw around, spreading saliva mixed with grit in a wide arc around him. The feeling soon came back to his face, and he opened his closed his mouth a few times, confirming to himself that he hadn't broken his jaw.

"Well, well, well . . ." he said finally, "That was unpleasant." He shot out his tongue a few times, trying to clean the dirt off of it by squeezing it through his tightly lips pursed lips. "Okay then, I believe I warned him," Heston said as lifted his head up high, stroking his chin with is tail tip, a devious smile growing on his face to replace the pained expression he had a few moments ago. "No mercy for him anymore. Next time I see him. My two fangs. Right in his eyes."

Heston gave a spitting hiss as he opened his mouth wide and started off a hissing laugh, but he was cut off by the glowing, purple, magical band of energy that suddenly appeared around his head, trapping his mouth shut. He could still fit his tongue through his mouth, and he could still breath through his nose; but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't open his mouth.

The dumbstruck look on Heston's face became ever more comical when he was suddenly levitated into the air and then turned around so that he was face to face with a purple unicorn mare with a black mane with a stripe running through it, and amazingly, a pair of wings sticking out of her sides.

"Gotcha, Heston," Princess Twilight Sparkle said with a smug little grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle appeared in her private room in Canterlot with a wooden crate in tow. The series of long distance teleports had taken a lot out of her, but she had made sure to take brief rests with plenty of food and drink to restore her energy. The young alicorn princess walked over to her window and opened it wide, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Then, she double checked the crate. The nails were in deep, the wood was solid, and the air holes were clear. The hum of the heat-lamp inside could be heard clearly.

Then, Twilight took out a sealed plastic container that was about a gallon in volume. It was filled with a special liquid nutrition formula made specifically for reptiles. It was normally used to feed sick pets. She had picked it up at a pet store earlier. The contained it was in had a long straw in it from drinking out off, and was just the right diameter to fit through Heston's closed up mouth.

Twilight teleported the sustenance into the crate and said loud enough for the snake to hear, "This is if you get hungry while I'm gone. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you are a potential killer by your own admission, so I can't exactly give you much freedom. But don't worry. We'll figure out what to do with you by tomorrow. I suggest to get a good rest. I'll try to make sure we go easy on you. Goodbye."

Twilight left the room, locking the door securely behind her. She felt very pleased with herself as she exited the castle. She had carried out the job so neatly and efficiently. Perfectly, if she did say so herself. When she discovered that manuscript in the old castle in the Everfree, she wasted no time getting prepared for Heston's arrival. The fact that she was able to handle all of this by herself filled Twilight with pride. She had left at sunrise, and the whole thing was done by 11 A.M. Not only that, she was able to keep her fear of snakes from hindering her mission. Perhaps it was because she knew that a snake was coming and where it would appear. She also had the spells she needed to keep herself safe, so she was able to face her fear. Sure, Twilight still did not like snakes at all, and having Heston near here, even inside a box, still made her nervous, but she wouldn't let that stop her from full-filling her duty as a Princess: protecting Equestria.

First thing tomorrow, Twilight would inform Princess Celestia about there dangerous visitor, and a course of action would be determined. But right now, Twilight was looking forward to getting on that train and taking a nice relaxing journey back home. The train would bring her back just in time for a very important event that was to happen today.

Twilight was so lost in her thoughts, that she was all the more surprised when she noticed two familiar faces waiting at the train station.

"Hey, what took you so long, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash said jokingly as she hovered above the ground.

"Well, she's here on time, just like she promised," Spike said.

Twilight approached her tow friends and asked, "What are you doing here in Canterlot?"

Rainbow Dash landed and replied, "Fluttershy wanted to come and meet you here so her birthday party could start right when you arrived, and she asked Spike and me if we wanted to come with her."

Twilight smiled, "Aw, that was so sweet of her."

Twilight had been truly worried when she saw that the date Star Swirl had sent Heston to was none other than Fluttershy's birthday. Twilight calculated the odds of that happening, and it still made her head hurt. Twilight had tentatively asked Fluttershy at what time she planned to have her party, and was so relieved when Fluttershy said she'd have it a little after 12 noon. Twilight then calmly explained that she had a small task that needed doing that morning, and that she'd easily be able to take care of it and be back in time for Fluttershy's birthday party. Fluttershy was not at all bothered by this, and wished Twilight the best of luck.

Back in the present, Twilight looked around a bit, and then asked, "So, where is Fluttershy?"

Rainbow Dash and Spike looked around in confusion.

"Huh, that's weird. She was right here a minute ago," Rainbow Dash said.

"Weird is right. She vanished!" Spike said incredulously.

* * *

As Fluttershy flew alongside Canterlot Castle, she thought about her interesting abilities. There was her infamous _Stare_, of course. There was her ability to understand animals, her special talent. But there was also this uncanny ability to sense when a poor little animal was suffering or in trouble. It had surprised Fluttershy when that sense had gone off at the train station, pulling her towards Canterlot Castle. It had been so strong that had left without even letting Rainbow Dash and Spike know she was going, but she didn't have time for that now. A poor, defenseless, little animal needed her, and she was going to help him.

Fluttershy was amazed at how powerful her sense was to lead her all the way to the castle. It had never been so strong before. Fluttershy surmised that it had something to do with this being her birthday. Fluttershy also wondered if maybe it was something similar to Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense. Fluttershy decided to try to remember to ask Pinkie about it later during the birthday party. However, Fluttershy was more than willing to forget her own birthday party if she to in order to help this poor animal.

Fluttershy flew in through the open window and landed inside the beautiful room, but it's beauty was lost upon Fluttershy as she focused her attention on the wooden crate.

"Oh dear!" Fluttershy gasped as she gazed upon the wooden prison. She quickly trotted up to the crate and knocked on it five times.

Two knocks came back in reply.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out!" Fluttershy called out urgently.

The pegasus examined the entire crate, and to her dismay, found no way of opening it. It was completely solid except for a couple of air holes.

Fluttershy, "Okay . . . there's only one way to do this . . ."

Fluttershy positioned herself near the crate, and lifted one of her hooves high. She took a deep breath, and then, channeling the strength she uses to give chiropracty to bears, she slammed her hoof down hard, cracking the wooden lid of the crate neatly in half.

* * *

Twilight, Spike, and Rainbow Dash entered Canterlot Castle, still searching for Fluttershy.

"You really think Fluttershy came in here looking for you?" Spike asked Twilight.

Twilight shrugged, "Well, Rainbow didn't see her in the city in her flyover. Where else could she be?"

"Why I don't get is why she left all secret-like," Rainbow Dash said suspiciously, "What's she up to."

"All I know is that we better find her quick, or we'll miss the train!" Spike said urgently.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a loud squeal.

"FLUTTERSHY!" the three of them shouted in concern.

Twilight teleported, and Spike grabbed onto to Rainbow Dash just as she took off. Within seconds, everyone was at the door to Twilight's room. Twilight quickly unlocked the door and threw it open.

For the lack of a better phrase to describe the three's feelings, let's say that they couldn't believe it.

Fluttershy was hovering near the opened crate, holding the writhing coils of a very large emerald green snake in her forelegs. Wearing a glowing smile, she was gently stroking the snake's back, and occasionally gave the snake a tender nuzzle on his snout.

Heston kept trying again and again to free himself from the pegasus grip, but Fluttershy kept pulling up his coils and holding him close. His face was in a constant grimace as he desperately to open his mouth, silently cursing the magical band that bound it shut.

"_What are you doing!?_" Twilight exclaimed, her voice at a fever pitch.

Fluttershy ran her hoof across Heston's head and said, "He's gorgeous, isn't he! I've never seen such a beautiful snake!"

"_**NO!**_" Twilight exclaimed as she used her magic to pull Heston out of Fluttershy's embrace.

"What is that thing doing in here anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight closed the door with her magic and locked it from the inside. She also closed and locked the window Fluttershy had entered through. Then she looked at Fluttershy and said, "Fluttershy, listen to me. This snake is _very_ dangerous."

"Oh, but I'm sure it's not his fault," Fluttershy said sympathetically.

"That doesn't matter!" Twilight argued, "He's still venomous and-."

"But he can't bite anypony now. His mouth is tied shut," Fluttershy observed.

"I know, I'm the one that sealed it," Twilight said impatiently.

_"You!?" _Fluttershy gasped in shock, unable to believe that Twilight had anything to do with this.

Spike shrugged, "Well, yeah, this is _her _room."

"You're not helping," Twilight said sternly to Spike, who shrugged in response as if to say "Just sayin'."

Twilight then turned to Fluttershy and said in a patient and relaxed tone, "I know this looks bad Fluttershy, but it really was the best way. I put food and a heat lamp in there for him, and it was only going to be until tomorrow morning. Then I would talk to Celestia and then we'd figure out exactly what to do with him. Fluttershy, this snake is dangerous killer by his own admission. He said-."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; hold on there Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew in between Fluttershy and Twilight, "What do you mean, _'he said'_?"

"Well, you see, he can talk-," Twilight began to explain.

"He can _talk_?" Fluttershy said with wide eyes.

"A _talking _snake?" Rainbow Dash said skeptically, sounding very much like she didn't believe what Twilight was saying.

"COOL!" Spike said with excitement.

"Not cool!" Twilight shouted back.

Suddenly, Fluttershy marched over to Twilight with a boldness only rarely seen in the timid yellow pegasus. Her voice curt and to the point, Fluttershy said, "Twilight, I think we all deserve to hear what our new animal acquaintance has to say for himself."

Twilight was surprised at Fluttershy's assertiveness, but stood her own ground and said, "Out of the question Fluttershy. He's too dangerous."

"There must be a spell that will let him talk while still keeping him from biting, _isn't there?_" Fluttershy said, leaning forward and putting extra emphasis on her question.

Twilight bit her lip. Of course Twilight knew of a spell that would serve that exact purpose, but her entire being was screaming out against giving this potential serial killer anything but minimal living conditions and a fair trial in front of Celestia. And yet, she didn't want to hurt Fluttershy if she didn't have to.

"Well . . . " Twilight said slowly, "Well . . ."

_"Please?" _Fluttershy said in an adorable pleading tone.

Twilight groaned around. That did it. She had certainly lost. Sure, she still could've said no, but that probably would have just earned her the _Stare._ So, Twilight reluctantly dispelled the magical band that sealed Heston's mouth shut while simultaneously casting another spell.

With a flash of light, the tight band was replaced by a large magical bubble shaped shield that encircled Heston's head. Twilight placed the snake on the ground, but still kept her telekinetic grip on his tail so he couldn't go too far.

Heston opened and closed his mouth a few times, running his forked tongue over the corners of his mouth. Turning to Twilight, he looked directly at her with his red eyes and said scornfully, "You're not a good person- er, good _pony_. You know that, right?"

"That's _amazing!_" Fluttershy squealed as Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped.

Spike rubbed his chin and said, "You know, now that I've seen it . . . that's kinda creepy."

Heston slid across the floor towards Twilight, unable to reach her thanks to the magic that was anchoring his tail to one spot, and said, "I had thought that Star Swirl would have been my first victim, but now it seems I'll have to change that. Somehow I _will _escape, and then it will be you, _Twilight, _whose eyeballs will be removed by yours truly."

"I didn't hurt you, Heston," Twilight said angrily, "I gave you a place to relax before your trial tomorrow. It may have been a small crate, but it was only for half a day and a night. What did you expect me to do when you practically told Star Swirl that you were going to go on a killing spree!"

"Mm-hm. Well tell me, Twilight my dear, how _you _would react if you were taken from your home and separated from your allies, and then told that you would never be able to go back," Heston challenged calmly, speaking in a subtle and guileful tone of voice as he extended his head out toward's Twilight's face.

"I am _NOT _a murderous psychopath!" Twilight shouted at Heston, slamming her hoof down in emphasis.

Unnoticed by those present, except for Fluttershy who had been watching the snake carefully, Heston's eyes widened for a brief moment, as if he were deeply stung by Twilight's words. Then, Heston went into a violent hissing fit, culminating with a wide opening of his jaws to show off his poison laced fangs.

Fluttershy gasped and covered her mouth with her fore-hooves. "Oh my _gosh_! You poor thing! You poor, poor thing!" she exclaimed.

Everyone turned to stare at Fluttershy, including Heston who had closed his jaws and was staring at her with a bemused expression on his face. "What?" he asked simply and flatly with no emotion whatsoever.

Fluttershy closed her eyes and shook her head, "Your fangs, ripped out like that! You must have been in terrible pain when it happened!"

Heston could only stare at Fluttershy is disbelief. He let his tongue slip out of his mouth and hang out limply as he was mentally brought back to when he had slammed open mouthed into the stone wall of the cave. It _was _very painful.

Heston shakily opened his jaws wide and quickly slithered over to meet his tail tip. He tried using his tail tip to prod around in his mouth, but the bubble shield kept him from doing so. He turned back to Twilight with a pleading look in his eyes, and much to his surprise, Twilight immediately dropped the bubble shield without a word. Heston felt around the roof of his mouth with his tail tip, succeeding only in confirming Fluttershy's observation.

Heston soon found himself stammering out nonsense. He was saying bits and pieces of the thoughts that were whirling around in his mind. "No. I. But. He. I was. They. My. Gone."

The others watched as Heston fell to the ground limply and lay there, his eyes blinking as he muttered to himself in sorrow filled tone, "I was a Death Adder . . .I was a Death Adder . . .I was a Death Adder . . ."

The group watched as Heston lay there, repeating the phrase to himself as he occasionally gave a shudder.

Fluttershy wasted no time moving to Heston's side and once again gently stroking his back. "It's going to be okay," she said soothingly.

Heston ceased his madness mantra to slowly turn his head to stare at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I asked for pity?" he said uncaringly in his haughty, regal voice, betraying a touch of bitterness in his tone.

"This isn't pity," Fluttershy said, "It's sympathy, and you don't have to ask for it."

Heston hissed as he shrank away from Fluttershy's touch. "Why are you trying so desperately to ally yourself with me? Is the purple one known to be a liar?"

"Hey!" Twilight shouted indignantly.

Fluttershy just smiled and said, "Anyone can make a mistake. And anyone can change. Believe me. I know from experience."

* * *

_. . . Meanwhile, thousands of miles away . . ._

Discord looked up from his garden and blinked.

"Huh. I could've sword somepony was alluding to me . . ."

Discord shrugged it off and proceeded to water his plants with an over sized watering can. A huge piranha plant suddenly burst out of the ground and snapped at him. Discord flattened it with a giant flower swatter and tut-tuted while shaking his head.

"Weeds," he remarked.

* * *

Heston peered closely at Fluttershy, as if trying to scrutinize her in his vision, and said, "You do realize that I'm not a pegasus. That is, if you're somehow _attracted _to me or-."

"GAG!" Rainbow Dash shouted in disgust.

Fluttershy shook her head quickly, "Oh, no-no-no-no. It's nothing like that. It's just, I care _so _much about animals, and I've never seen a snake like you before. That shade of green with the dark colored pattern on you is just beautiful, unlike any reptile I've ever seen."

"Ahem!" Spike said loudly, folding his arms indignantly.

"Oh! Um, well, I didn't say it was better than your purple scales, I just, um, well . . ." Fluttershy's voice trailed off in embarrassment.

Heston peered at Spike and said, "That's a dragon whelp, isn't it? How interesting. How did you ponies manage to steal a dragon egg?"

"Why you-," Rainbow Dash said darkly, wings flaring out in anger.

"Take that back! You don't know anything! Twilight's my family!" Spike said resolutely.

"Hmmph! Family . . ." Heston remarked bitterly as he turned to stare at the wall.

Fluttershy moved over so that she was face to face with the snake and said, "That's enough of that, everyone. Now as for you Heston, I know you're in a strange world and have to make a new start for yourself. And well, I think I can help you." Bending down a bit, Fluttershy asked with a smile, "How would you like to stay with me?"

"WHAT!?" Twilight screamed.

"It'll be just fine, Twilight," Fluttershy said reassuringly, "He doesn't have . . .um, well, you know. And I've made friends with snakes before. I'm sure he'll get along just fine with all my other animal friends."

"But Fluttershy, according to the manuscript, he told Star Swirl that he'd make his name synonymous with _death_!" Twilight said with wide eyed concern.

"Oh, that was just because he was scared, angry, and upset about loosing his home. He doesn't want to hurt anypony anymore. Do ya, Heston?" Fluttershy gave Heston two gentle pats on the head as she spoke to him.

Heston couldn't help but smile out of reflex as Fluttershy patted him. The pegasus' gentle touch was certainly not lost on him, and he enjoyed it in spite of himself. Heston gave a sigh and said, "With my natural weapons gone, perhaps violence would be counter productive at this time." Heston then added in an enticing tone, "And to put it candidly, it would be foolish of me to pass up your oh so gracious offer."

"You can't stay with Fluttershy!" Twilight said as if it were an obvious fact.

"Actually Twilight, this might work out great," Spike said, "I mean, Fluttershy brought Discord around, and this snake guy doesn't seem too bad if you ask me."

Rainbow Dash was not completely convinced. She gave Heston a sideways glance and said, "Yeah . . . maybe . . ."

Twilight closed her eyes in thought and shook her head. "I just don't know . . ."

"If it makes you feel any better, my dear Twilight," Heston said as he slithered a bit closer to her as she opened her eyes in response, "I have, in fact, never killed anyone. I did make an attempt on a certain prince, but it was only to fulfill the plans of a close associate of mine who wanted the throne."

When Twilight eyed him suspiciously, Heston backed up a bit as he raised his head to a pony's eye level. He gave his best disarming smile and said, "Might I add that looking back, Sir Edgar's plans were quite insane and foolish, and that I regret ever partaking in them?"

Twilight let out a defeated sigh, and then turned to Fluttershy and asked, "Are you _sure _this is what you really want?"

Fluttershy nodded, and said timidly, "This could be like a birthday present." Fluttershy promptly followed it with a loud squee.

Twilight unlocked the door with her magic and said, "Alright, fine. Heston really is much less dangerous than Discord was, so I suppose this could work out."

Fluttershy picked up Heston's head with her fore-hooves and held him close to her face. Laughing, she said, "Isn't it wonderful, Heston! You're coming home with me! We're going to become the best of friends."

Just as Fluttershy touched her nose to Heston's nose, the snake lashed out with his tail tip and caught Fluttershy on her cheek, causing her to quickly back off. Heston took a shallow breath and said in slow tone, "Oh please. I am an adult, so please at least _try _to treat me like one."

Fluttershy touched her stinging cheek gently, and then laughed it off as she nodded, "Alright Heston! You know, you remind me of my tough little bunny back at home!"

_"Now she's making me hungry," _Heston thought to himself, _"Maybe I should have taken a few sips from the slop the unicorn gave me. . ."_

Twilight placed a pair of saddlebags onto Fluttershy and said, "We can't carry a huge snake around in on a train, so he'll have to hide in here until we get back to Ponyville."

Fluttershy shuddered from the sensation of Heston slithering up and over her body to get into the saddlebag. He remarked wryly, "As long as no one drops any sharp or heavy objects on me, then I have no objections."

Twilight nodded and said, "Well then, we had better get going before we miss the train. Something tells me that this is going to be a very interesting birthday party."

"Yeah, sure. But look, Twilight. While we're riding on that train, you gotta tell us everything you know about Heston and Star Swirl and manuscripts and whatever else you haven't told us," Rainbow Dash said.

"Sure thing, Rainbow. It'll make it easier to explain the entire thing again to Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ. Come on, everyone, let's go," Twilight as she lead the group of five out of the room.


End file.
